


Little Force User

by Samwisejay



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Force Bond (Star Wars), Implied/Referenced Abortion, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samwisejay/pseuds/Samwisejay
Summary: Basically after the last jedi. Rey and kylo have sex. Rey runs after but finds out she is pregnant. When kylo catches up
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Leia Organa & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 9
Kudos: 152





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I dreamt about this so decided to write it out. I dont know if I'll continue with his story or leave it as is.

She had been stupid. He would have found out one day she had guessed, Just not so soon. She wasn't ready. In this state, she was weak.

"Please." She whispered through tears to her empty room. The medical droid had left 30 minutes ago. Taken with it all the knowledge that would destroy her. 

She remember that night. Looking up at him. How his vulnerability had made her see him differently. Those deep intense eyes seeing nothing and wanting nothing but her. Drinking in any type of affection she would give. She had never been wanted. Even if it was in a sick, animalistic way, knowing he would burn the world to nothing just to touch her skin. knew how he had craved their connection. She craved it too. The almost undeniable truth that they belonged together. They were made for each other. His need finally being to much, he reached for her face. His lips meeting hers and the force exploding around them.

She choked back a sob. Everything about him had drawn her in. His size, eyes, lips and his tortured soul. She wanted him as much as he desired her. Desired. She sighed. She was pretty sure she was in love with Kylo Ren. 

She had not seen him since that night. She had woken in the darkness and found him a sleep. Laying on his side, one arm wrapped around, pinning her to his chest. She had watched him sleep. In his slumber he looked smaller. His anger no longer distorting his handsome face. He looked Peaceful and innocent. 

Until he wakes. Her mind whispered.

Doubt started to creep in. She wasn't so sure of him now. What had she done? She had slept with enemy. The jedi killer. He had gotten what he wanted now. He would wake up and do exactly what he had be doing before. Now he knows he has the stupid Jedi in his bed. She recoiled. He would not give up his dark life for her she realised, tears filling her eyes. The need to free was building in her, moving and turned trying to get out from under his arm. Moaning slightly in his sleep his grip loosened around her. Squeezing herself up and out she began to dress. Her eyes never leaving his face, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt like a fool, she had given herself to him and he had consumed her.

The beeping at the door came. The door opened and she would not turn round to meet the eyes she knew were glaring into her back. Closing her eyes and feeling the fury that was emitting from him and through the force. The silence stretched on.

"Look at me." He said quietly.

She didnt turn. She remained on the bed facing away from him.

"Look. At. Me." He was biting every word.

She stood then, swallowing hard even through the dry throat. Turning she held her chin up.

"Is it mine?" That deadly quiet voice, His eyes on her belly. She had never seen him look more frightening, his hands in fists. His lips pressed tight together. she had no escape. Tears were brimming over and she shook her head at him, looking away. She didnt know why she was denying it. I guess it would be easier if it wasn't.

" You were going to keep this from me?" Although he said this quietly it was filled with anger and betrayal, there was also pain.

Rey finally found her voice and stood to face him head on. "My child will not grow up in the first order. My child.."

He was suddenly there in her face, having closed the distance in a second. His face terrible in its fury. He was baring down at hers. "Yours!? Yours!?" He nearly screamed. His lips curling in his rage.

"You will not leave here with my child." He said it like it was a fact, his dark eyes showed nothing but contempt. His body was shaking with his rage.

"You can't do this!" She screamed back at him. "

"I can and I will Rey. Look at you. Still starving like a scavenger." He spat at her. She recoiled at these words. She had eaten better in these last months then she ever had. He turned away from her, his hand running through hair then covered his face.

"Why would you do this to me? Why would you keep this from me." His voice muffled by his massive hand which still covered his face.


	2. Heartbeat

Kylo Ren had to leave Rey in her room. His anger was consuming him, he was losing control of his temper. On the way down the corridor to his quarters he had struck down two stormtroopers. Their very presents infuriated him. The lightsabre a blur as it cut one in half. The other tried to run but raising his hand he lifted the trooper off the ground and snapped his neck. Standing staring at the floating body In silence. He strode on, the body dropping to the floor with a loud thud.

He stood over his Vador's mask. His large hand shaking still in his fury as he placed a hand on the mask.

"Grandfather. I need your guidance."

He didnt want to share her. Even if it was with a infant. She was his. Every single part. His. This thing would take her from him. Take her attention and affection. Take her love away from him. He had barely touched her himself. He smashed his lips together in resentments. Remembering the moment he found out

_**  
He was sitting in the meeting room, his chair facing out the window. His eyes watching over the galaxy. Self satisfaction poured out of him. She was here. Within his grasp. Remembering her slipping off her tunic, her eyes never leaving his. The way her small hands had gripped his arms like a vice as she came. He ran a finger along his lips thinking he could taste her. He couldn't wait to be buried inside her again. Kylo had not wanted everyone to hear Reys medical results, so he had called the medic to this room privately. The medic had a pad infront of him with the evaluation from the droid.** _

_**"How is she?" Kylo said not bothering to turn.** _

_**"Sir Rey is good health. No injures or infection. Her body does show signs of past malnutrition and she is slightly underweight. She will have to up her food intake and vitamins to compensate for the child...** _

_**Kylo Ren had spun on his chair so fast the medic flinched, sure he was about to be struck down.** _

_**"Child? What Child?" He was glaring at the man.** _

_**The frozen medic rushed to explain." Rey is around 8 weeks pregnant Sir."** _

_**"I..no" his words lost. He was lost.** _

_**Kylo ren didnt move, didn't speak. His whole world was stripped away and he was alone again. Was it his? Irrational thoughts flooded his mind. A sudden image of Rey moaning at the touch of some other. Some faceless man running is hands down her body. Her sighing his name. He almost screamed in agony. Fury was building and building his body shaking as he tried to control himself. He knew that It had been 8 weeks since they had laid together. 8 weeks since she had submitted to him and he had been so contented, So relived to have her for himself. Elated that she choose him. Then she had ran, he had woke alone. Now he knew she had ran with his baby. He had then gone to confront her. To angry to even take in what she had said  
** _

He sat in his quarters on the bed. His head in his hands. His fury not as prominent, he called the medic. The timid medic entered his room. Kylo ren was facing away. 

"Sir.." he began and Kylo cut him off.

"How is the baby?" He said with no emotion.

"The babys heart beat is strong sir" said the medic. The medic pressed some buttons on the pad and the sound of a muffled tiny heart beat filled the room.


	3. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finding out about the baby. Memory

Rey had arrived back at the resistances after their night together and tried to act like nothing had changed. Throwing herself into plans and training, barely stopping to think. When she did stop she could feel him. He was always reaching out to her. Always trying to open the strange connection between them. She held her side firmly closed. I will not give him anymore of myself she thought fiercely. It had been over a month since she had seen him. She tried not to think of him, tried not to feel anything for him. It was useless of course. How could she have been so blind. So naive. She felt used. Turning she flung the tool she had been using for repairs across the hangar and screamed at in frustration. Placing her back against the x wing she slide down until she was a heap on the ground. A few people glanced at her nervously and disappeared. Folding her arms around her knees and placing her head there she held in her tears.

"Rey" said a soft voice. Reys eyes shot up and meet the warm gaze of General Leia. Rey scramble to her feet.

"Master I'm sorry. You didnt hear.." she broke off as she saw Leia's concerned expression.

"I heard." The wise women nods. "But more importantly i have seen. What has happened Rey? For over a month now I've sensed something has changed in you. " She spoke kindly as she moved closer to place a hand on Rey shoulder.

"Its nothing Master. " she moved away from Leia's caring hand and soft eyes. 

Leia shook her head and smiled slightly.  
"Rey, please don't insult my intelligent. You have not been yourself."

How was I suppose to tell her that I had slept with the enemy. 

"I met Ben." She turned in Leia's direction but didnt meet her eyes. Leia only nodded.

"I...we. Leia I just wanted to help him. I could feel his suffering. I thought If i met him-. She broke off as tears filled her eyes.

"Of course you did Rey." Leia moved closer again. This time Rey did not resist the arms that pulled her into a hug. She sobbed quietly into Leia's robes as the general stroked her hair.

"Ah Rey. I have waited a while now for you to confined in me." She sounded amused. Rey pulled back to look at the Princess.

"What?!" She said shocked wiping tears from her cheeks. Leia gave her a sly smile. 

"Rey I could sense it from the moment you returned. You and ben finally crossed that invisible line." She smiled patting Reys hand 

Rey was in shock. The whole time Leia had known what had happened. How She had given herself willingly to a monster. She felt like she had betrayed them somehow. She looked down at the old hand now patting her, Reassuring her. 

"Rey, love rarely makes any sens-

"LOVE!" Rey jumped away from Leia as if electrocuted. "Its not love. Its.. it. It was a moments weakness. A foolish act by-

"Lonely girl." Leia said softly.

Rey turned away from her. Her embarrassment at this whole situation making her skin burn. This was his mother after all. She knew what Leia ment though. She ran to Ben because she could feel his loneliness too. They were the same in that. Alone.

"Dear, I once tried convinced myself that I wasn't in love." Leia smiled at Reys back, Seeing in this lovely young women a new hope for her son. The light that shines out of her must be just as visible to Ben.

"I still ended up marrying the Fool." She chuckled and decided to leave Rey to her thoughts. Her son and Han were on her mind as she turned to leave. She paused, Sensing something familiar. Something that she hadn't sensed in years. Rey turned and gave her a small smile, face red and streaked with tears. On Seeing the slack jawed expression on Leia face she started forward.

"Leia, what is it?" She place both hands on each of Leia shoulders. Concern making her nose crinkle as she looked over her Master.

Leia could only stare into her eyes. She felt elated for the briefest of moments. Then fear crept in. She reached out and place her hand flat on Reys stomach, closing her eyes and reaching. Yes something there alright. Rey had went ridged. 

"It seems that you have a stowaway." Meeting Rey panicked eyes she tired to give a reassuring smile.

\---------

The medic spoke to Rey for a short time before leaving her in the medical room to speak to Leia outside.

"Its early doors general but both mother and baby seem perfectly healthy." He said confidently. Leia nodded her eyes only leaving Reys desperate face to answer the doctor.

"Be discreet about this doctor. No one must know" 

"I give you my word, general." He said, She moved past him to enter Reys room. The girl looked totally lost, staring into walls like they held the answers. Leia perched herself on the end of Reys bed.

"How are you feeling?" Trying to be soothing.

"Like I'm being punished." Rey answered defeated.

"For what?" The princess added confused.

"For being weak." She answered in weak voice.

Leia shook her head. "Compassion is not a weakness Rey. Love is not a weakness."

Rey was suddenly on her feet. 

"I don't know the first thing about babies! I don't know how to be a mother. This is too much I can barely look after myself." She stormed around the room, never staying still. Leia watched from the bed. Listening quietly.

"What happens if it gets sick or if I dont have enough food." She choked back a sob and continued on "what if I don't want it like my parents didnt want me?" She turned to look a Leia waiting for an answer. Leia felt pain in her heart for the girl. 

"Rey. This decision is yours alone. But know this. I will be here no matter what. Either way the path takes you I will be with you every step."  
She took a deep breath, preparing herself for this next part. Rey had to know all her options. Because Leia was sure that it had not occurred to Rey what Kylo Ren would do if he knew about the baby. He'd kill anyone who kept him from their child.  
"Ben, if he knew. Would never let his child starve. If you wish it, I would allow you to go to him. He would take you I have no doubt about that." She kept her face expressionless.

Rey stared at her in surprise then snorted.  
"Am sure I'm not the only one he's impregnated." Trying to ignore the pain those words caused.

"Maybe.. but this isn't just his child Rey. It's part yours. He would never let harm come to something so special and important to him. You may not realise the power you hold over him Rey but I do. A mother always knows."

Rey was staring into nothing. Leia's words had struck home. He would protect them. Make sure their every need was met. But at what cost. She would have to turn to the darkside, the child also. Blood would be forever on their hands. He can't ever know. She couldn't bare for her child to be brought up in darkness. Her baby. Leia watched as Reys placed a protective hand over her belly.


End file.
